


Here We Stand

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Series: Pixar vids [3]
Category: A Bug's Life - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Convinced our voices can't be heard/We just wanna scream it louder and louder". For the colony, and for oppressed ants everywhere!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Stand

Download (33MB, .wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8gtsr4ke53u65q2)

[Here We Stand](http://vimeo.com/84453189) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** flick

**Music:** Hammer to Fall by Queen


End file.
